<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Tunnel by larislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825503">Secret Tunnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn'>larislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s02e02 The Cave of Two Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Secret tunnel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When travelling through the secret tunnel, you and Sokka become separated from the group. With tensions already on the rise will you be able to work together and find your way out?</p>
<p>Requested: Yes<br/>Prompt:  “Nope, I am not going in that creepy tunnel. No way!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing outside the allegedly mythic “secret tunnel” you weighed your options. While you all knew that flying into Omashu wasn’t an option, the idea of travelling through the labyrinth before you wasn’t exactly your favorite either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head, “Nope, I am not going in that creepy tunnel. No way!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced at the others, “I hate to agree with Sokka, but maybe there’s some other way around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s fire nation soldiers everywhere,” Sokka lamented. “Although if we sent you ahead maybe they’d recognize one of their own and hold their fire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes in response. “Just because I’m a firebender doesn’t mean that I hate them any less than you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, calm down guys,” Chong said. “Let’s keep positive vibes only. I don’t think going around is an option.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the only way,” Katara acknowledged begrudgingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what exactly is this curse?” questioned Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever,” Chong replied, not bothered by the implications of the warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And die,” Lily added. You looked around at the group, feeling the tension grow. Clearly this was the only way to Omashu that didn’t include getting captured by the Fire Nation. You all seemed to be thinking the same thing. That didn’t mean anyone wanted to be the first to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the near distance you could see a pillar of smoke rising and felt nervousness seize control of you. They were closer than you had thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Moku said, pointing to the smoke, “someone’s making a big campfire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shook her head grimly, “That’s no campfire, Moku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Fire Nation,” Sokka responded. “They’re tracking us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had no choice but to enter the tunnel. The space was dark and uninviting— meant to keep people out. It was probably just what the young lovers had in mind. You could hear water dripping from the cave’s ceiling farther in, and had a sinking feeling in your stomach. This wouldn’t go well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the others, you began to make retreat from the entrance, regrettably farther into the cave. Rumbling shook the ground beneath you and you saw the entrance to the tunnel come crashing down. You stood inches from the rubble, thankfully having avoided the cave in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large boulder toppled off the pile of rocks, careening towards you. Time slowed, and you felt yourself frozen in place. You knew you had to move, to jump out of the way somehow, but it was as if you had forgotten how to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you tried to prepare yourself for the oncoming impact, you felt yourself being swept off your feet- literally. Someone had grabbed your waist, pulling you out of range of the boulder. A moment later you felt yourself falling back to the ground, just mere feet away from where the rock had landed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recovering from the impact of the fall, you realized you were still holding on to whoever had saved you. You let go quickly, and upon coming to your senses, realized who it was. Sokka started sitting up next to you, brushing off dust from the fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved me?” It was more of a question than a statement. Never in a million years did you suspect he’d do anything like he just did. You prayed to whatever spirits were listening that he didn’t notice the blush spreading on your cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded quickly, “Yeah, well, just be more careful next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sat up, trying to ignore the way your heart was racing. Why on Earth would he save you? There wasn’t time to ponder the question, because the situation you were in was starting to dawn on all of you, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a map,” Sokka stated. “That way we can keep track of where we’ve been, and find our way out, like a maze.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the group walked the only way you could— forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka this is the tenth time we’ve been down this way,” Katara said in dismay. She was right. You had somehow backtracked once again, feeling more lost than ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka paused for a moment, studying his map. “There’s something strange going on here. There’s only one explanation.” He glanced around at the group, “The tunnels are changing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be the curse,” Chong exclaimed. “I knew we shouldn’t have come down here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Sokka replied, “Yes, if only we had listened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced around at the tunnels, trying to find a new path that may lead you out. However, you froze when you heard a low growl coming from the path in front of you. “Everyone be quiet,” you whispered. “What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dark shadow flew out of the tunnel, and you instinctively shot a flame at it. In reaction the creature hissed and dove towards your group. “It’s a wolfbat,” you heard someone yell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka brandished his torch, waving it at the wolfbat. Sparks flew from it, landing near Appa. The sky bison was sent into a panic, ramming up against the walls. You heard an ominous rumbling sound coming from the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not again,” you mumbled to yourself as you ran for cover in one of the tunnels. It didn’t take long for the rocks to collapse once again, leaving you trapped in the tunnel. “Hello?” Your voice echoed around the chamber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first there was no response and you assumed the worst. Finally a faint, “Who’s there?” broke though the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You called out again, “Sokka? Is that you?” Lighting a small flame in the palm of your hand you noticed him lying near the rubble. The dust finally began to settle and you rushed over to where he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He shook his head yes, and tried to stand up. Immediately he winced and sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” he muttered. A cut was running along his leg, likely caused by a falling rock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some bandages in my bag,” you said. “Just hold still.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, “No, I don’t need you to do that. I can do it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, you glared at him. “You saved me earlier, the least you can let me do is give you a bandage. Then we’re even.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded begrudgingly, “Fine, then we’re even.” Working by firelight, you quickly wrapped some bandages around the wound and hoped it was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension was thick and you felt the need to say something. “How did you even get cut?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“I’m not sure,” he confessed. “I think it happened when I slid into the tunnel. Although if I knew </span><em><span>y</span></em><span>ou</span> <span>were here I would have chosen a different one.” Instead of the usual venom, his voice had a joking tone to it. Huh, that was new.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled and shook your head. “Well, at least you didn’t get stuck with the travelling band.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you imagine?” he laughed. “I’d be stuck listening to Secret Tunnel forever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you protested, “the song isn’t that bad. It’s actually kind of good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “Is that the kind of music they listen to in the Fire Nation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned and shook your head. “No music was allowed. Unless it was Firelord-approved propaganda. That’s how most things were, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His expression softened. “Is that why you don’t want to go near any Fire Nation troops? You don’t want to go back there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again you shook your head, “I wouldn’t be a free citizen if they captured me. I’d be a traitor to the throne which would mean imprisonment,” you glanced at the stony cave floor, “or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t need to clarify, Sokka knew exactly what you meant. “Well,” you said, clearing your throat, “you’re all set. Can you walk?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and nodded. “Yes, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled, “Now we’re even.” Walking forward, you made your way through the tunnel. Eventually what seemed to be a small entryway appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath you pressed forward, ready for whatever dangers the room might hold. “I think it’s the crypt of the two lovers,” you whispered to Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, and then pointed to a small etching in the stone “What does the inscription say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love is brightest in the dark. That’s weird,” you shrugged it off. “We’d better keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you walked you made idle small talk, which was a first. Eventually the topic of you leaving the Fire Nation came up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had known what you told the others, that you had left the Fire Nation after your parents death. Except, that wasn’t the full truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he mentioned the subject again, you decided to come clean. “My parents were killed by Fire Nation soldiers,” you said quietly. “We were trying to leave and escape to the Earth Kingdom, but were caught. I was the only one who got away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took your hand in his own. The tunnel was dark, but the light from your fire brightened it enough so you could see each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You offered him a small smile, “It’s alright. We never really had a chance to talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. You couldn’t help but note how the firelight danced in his eyes and you felt like you couldn’t look away. The energy in the cave was almost magnetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d best keep moving,” Sokka said, breaking the tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like the path went on forever. After what seemed like an eternity you slumped against the cave wall. “There has to be another way,” you sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka sat down next to you. “What was that Chong said? About breaking the curse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You paused for a moment, trying to recall what he had told you. “Only those who trust in love can make it through.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the crypt said that ‘Love is brightest in the dark.’ There has to be some meaning in there somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes met his and you couldn’t help but wonder if you were thinking the same thing. “Do you think that we should…” you trailed off waiting for Sokka to finish the question,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “I’ve been thinking about it. And even if it isn’t the solution to our problem,” he smirked, “I still think we should give it a shot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but blush at his words. Leaning in, Sokka’s lips brushed against yours and you felt your heart race. You kissed him back as he gently pulled you closer. When you finally broke away, you noticed how dark it had gotten in the cave. Without meaning to you had accidentally put the small flame out. However, lights were now glowing on the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked up, “Love is brightest in the dark! We need to follow the lights out!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits, you’re a genius. I could kiss you right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, “I wouldn’t complain,” he said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You planted a small kiss to his cheek as you pulled him up, “Come on, let’s get out of this tunnel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once you began following the lights it was easy enough to find your way out. When you finally reached the exit you could see the others waiting for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look who finally decided to show up,” Chong said with a laugh,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were worried that you two killed each other,” Katara laughed. “I mean, you two claimed to hate each other for so long and suddenly you have to work together to get out of a cave? That’s not exactly ideal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang spoke up, “So how did you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we just followed the path and, uh…” you trailed off, not sure how much Sokka wanted to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka intertwined your fingers with his. “We trusted in love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you-,” Katara began. “Wait, you trusted in what?” she questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have some explaining to do,” you laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I got that request I just knew I needed to base it off this episode. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>